


I'm going to die!

by mtk_waan



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I wrote this in the 90's, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtk_waan/pseuds/mtk_waan
Summary: A spoiled princess complaining to his boyfriend as he believes he poisoned him... with whiskey.
Relationships: Pata/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)





	I'm going to die!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 1996-02-02: My birthday. Also my first time that I'd tried alcohol. So I decided to write a story about it.
> 
> The text below hasn't been edited in any way since over 20 years.

“Relax, princess…” Pata once again failed to convince of the drama queen in front of him.

“Nooooo…!!! I’m going to die and it’s all your fault!” A very drunken Yoshiki cried out. He may have genuinely believed this, or just wanted to be dramatic as usual.

“It’s just a bit of whiskey.. It won’t kill you. You think I’d give you something that would kill you?”

“But my stomach hurts so badly! I want to break up with you!” 

Yoshiki’s drunken state quite got to him, to him, Pata was some evil devil just for giving him some alcohol that wasn’t wine. Mainly because it made his stomach hurt, to such a drama queen like Yoshiki, it meant that he was going to _ die.  _ (To him.)

“Then do it.” Pata tested him, he knew Yoshiki wouldn’t actually break up with him like this, and if he did, he’d regret it the next day and come crawling back.

“OK, I’m not your ‘princess’ anymore. I wouldn’t date a fucker who is trying to kill me!” Yoshiki complained as he ran away from Pata, and across the hotel room. He grabbed the phone and started dialing what appeared as random digits or a number that he’d well memorised.

“Yeah, but I’ll get a room with you next time. Pata and I broke up because he tried to kill me! I swear, I’m going to die!”

Pata rolled his eyes as he listened to Yoshiki’s side of his phone call. Yoshiki hung up the call and was soon nowhere in Pata’s sight after leaving the small hotel room, who knew where he’d gone? Pata sighed as he prepared himself to look decent enough to leave his hotel room, walking down the stairs with the intention to speak to someone at the front desk to hopefully find out if Yoshiki’s okay. He started a conversation with a young lady working there, describing Yoshiki and asking if she’d seen a man that looked like how she described.

“Oh… that was a man? Am… he ran outside.”

“Oh my- a… thanks for your help.”

Pata made his way outside as he watched his princess walk on the side of the road - what a drama queen he was. “Yoshiki…!” Pata yelled, hoping it’d get his attention at least. However, all he got was a short glance returned to him and then walking away. He sped up his steps, following Yoshiki. As, well.. He worried about him. He planned to follow him as Yoshiki wasn’t walking so fast, and was quite clearly unaware of his surroundings.

Pata noted this before only to watch the worst… a…. A car hit him.

Dumbass…. He should’ve paid more attention to his surroundings. Pata ran to where Yoshiki had been as quickly as he could. All the traffic had seemed to have stopped now. At least for now, it seemed that Yoshiki was alive. Although Pata was definitely going to immediately receive help for Yoshiki.

Yoshiki woke up, confused and laid in an unfamiliar place.. With a familiar man in front of him.

“Pata..?”

“A… you didn’t die.” Pata was glad of this, although he smirked as he proved his point that Yoshiki wouldn’t die just because his stomach burned. He would never prepare for losing Yoshiki. Despite being a drama queen, Yoshiki was everything for him.

“But you will.” Yoshiki threatened, although it was as if receiving a cat threat from a hello kitty plush.

“We all will.” Pata shrugged.

“I’ll kill you!”  
  


Note: Uggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh I understandd Yoshiki in this story too much! _who_wants_to_drink_whiskey_ today I had it for the first time and it was _awful_ Also I think that in 1983 Yoshiki and Pata didn't know each other, right? I'm not very sure because I'm kind of _new_to_X_ I only like them for a year. I wrote this on my dad's computer and he said "What the fuck is that German document?" He dosen't know English so he didn't know lol (We're Thai) It felt nice to a change not write a story with Taiji because he is annoying and rude to Yoshiki (poor baby) I'm glad he got fired other wise X Japan would probably have broken up. I might kill myself if that happened lol. I want to write a story where Yoshiki leaves Taiji so I probably will someday. Taiji is ugly and I heard some rumour that he's homeless right now but I'm not sure if it's true or not.He deserves it.  



End file.
